


it's hard to act scared

by deceptivesoldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Meet-Cute, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, bucky isn't subtle, vague description of a horror movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deceptivesoldier/pseuds/deceptivesoldier
Summary: “I know you probably have plans already, what with your decorated house and all, but if you’re interested, would you want to come by my house tonight? You can hang out for the trick-or-treating, and then we could watch some scary movies afterwards?”Watching scary movies together on Halloween night? Bucky thinks Steve is talking about a date. An idea suddenly sparks, one that he’ssurewill only make the night better.“Sounds awesome! Just a warning, horror movies kinda freak me the fuck out,” Bucky says casually, shyly tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. In reality, horror movies have never bothered him, but Steve doesn't have to know that.***or, Bucky (badly) pretends he's afraid of horror movies so he has the perfect excuse to cuddle Steve





	it's hard to act scared

**Author's Note:**

> happy october! here is a very early halloween fic, because waiting is Not my strong suit
> 
> the premise of this fic is a spinoff of the prompt where Person A is terrified of horror movies but since Person B loves them, Person A watches them anyway. 
> 
> Here, neither Person A or Person B are afraid of horror movies, but Person A _pretends_ to be so they have the perfect excuse to cuddle.

These pumpkins are absolute shit.   
  
In hindsight, Bucky realizes that he should have set aside some time to go out and get the perfect pumpkin to carve, you know, any time _before_ Halloween Day, but he was distracted. This year, Bucky had the opportunity to decorate an _entire house_ for Halloween now that he and his roommate moved out of the tiny box they had for an apartment.   
  
This meant that Bucky could finally transform his house into the eerie, abandoned-looking graveyard he’s been thinking about since he saw his first themed house during trick-or-treating when he was six.   
  
Bucky’s spent countless hours—and a boatload of money, to Natasha’s dismay—searching high and low to find the perfect headstones, the most realistic looking cobwebs, the creepiest skeleton parts sticking out of the dirt, the eeriest spindly branches scattered all across the grass, and the most durable smoke machine to top it all off. He can finally say that his house will take the cake for Halloween.   
  
Bucky’s even got his costume down pat—it doesn’t take much to look like a convincing dead guy. He’s got pretty great cheekbones.   
  
The only issue is that he _completely_ forgot about pumpkins. After all, what is Halloween without a set of carved jack-o-lanterns on the front porch?   
  
So Bucky’s at the local pumpkin farm, on the afternoon of Halloween, looking at the saddest batch of pumpkins he’s ever seen. And so far _these_ are the best ones he’s seen today. They’re all starting to sag into the ground, looking deflated for lack of a better word. One has several of those pumpkin-warts on it, another looks like it was kicked and smushed while it was growing, and the best looking one isn’t even orange—its yellow.   
  
He’s starting to consider going to Michaels and buying a clay pumpkin to spray paint when a voice speaks behind him. 

“I _really_ hope you’re not about to pick one of those shitty pumpkins.” Bucky startles, turning around and accidentally backing up into the group of pumpkins. He about loses his balance before a pair of arms pulls him back and stabilizes him on his feet. Bucky blinks, looking up at the nicest face he thinks he’s ever seen. The guy’s got windswept blond hair, bright blue eyes, and _really nice_ lips that are pulled up into a smirk.   
  
Bucky stares a little.   
  
He’s a bit glad that he waited until the last minute to get a pumpkin. If only because the most attractive man he’s ever seen has _also_ waited until the last minute.   
  
Shaking out of the momentary trance, Bucky sighs. “Well, it ain’t like there’s much of a choice.”   
  
Chuckling, the guy grins mischievously and curls his pointer finger in beckoning. “Come with me, they’ve got some really great pumpkins left over here.” Bucky has no idea who this guy is, but he’s already moving to follow him. What? Bucky needs pumpkins. He might also be a sucker for good-looking guys, but its _mostly_ about the pumpkins. Yup.  
  
“How do you know?” Bucky asks doubtfully, “I looked all over this place and didn’t find shit.”   
  
“I work here!” He gestures down at the white name tag sticker on his shirt where _STEVE_ is written in the midst of happy pumpkin doodles. Bucky starts chuckling, and Steve looks at him with a raised brow.   
  
“I can’t believe you openly told a customer your pumpkins were shitty. Not the best marketing tactic, Stevie,” he says, the nickname coming easily. Steve huffs with an exaggerated eye roll.   
  
“Shuddup, jerk. I’m bringin’ you to the good pumpkins, even though _you’re_ the dumbass that waited until the day of to come out and get one.” Steve leads them to the backside of the large tent where sure enough, a collection of perfectly unblemished, round, orange pumpkins are sitting. Bucky crouches down, picking one of them out and starting to turn it around in his hands. Steve sits down next to him.   
  
Bucky distantly wonders if Steve should be inside the tent so he could work, but Bucky’s not going to be the one to point it out. There’s nobody here.   
  
“I’ll have you know that I spent the whole month making sure my house could _win awards_ because it’s so well decorated.”   
  
Steve hums, considering. “I suppose I can let it slide, then.” They sit in momentarily silence, which Bucky is surprised to find isn’t exactly an uncomfortable one. Still, he opens his mouth to speak anyway.   
  
“Why do you have a collection of _good_ pumpkins in hiding, anyway?” Bucky is rewarded with seeing a light pink blush burn into Steve’s cheeks. Grinning, Bucky sets the pumpkin down and turns toward Steve.    
  
Despite the blush, Steve shoots Bucky a crooked grin. “Had to have a supply in case I wanted to make conversation with a _boo_ -tiful boy,” he says smoothly, topping it off with a quick wink.   
  
Well, if Steve were to try any sort of line on Bucky, one with a Halloween pun in it was definitely the way to go.   
  
Regardless, Bucky serves Steve with a flat look, doing his best to look as unamused as possible while Steve continues smiling at him. Slowly, Bucky raises an eyebrow while a smile fights its way onto his face.   
  
“Well, guess my luck must be pretty _fang-_ tastic, then.” Steve beams at him, looking awfully happy at the returned pun. Bucky rolls his eyes back down to the pumpkin, though he proves unable to fight the grin pulling at his lips.   
  
“So, am I gonna get your name? Or will I just have to call you _boo_?” Steve asks.   
  
“Oh my god, you’re a dork. I’m Bucky.”   
  
“Well Bucky, do any of my—and by _my_ , I mean my _friend’s_ —pumpkins impress you enough to take home?”   
  
Bucky hums. “I dunno, Steve. I had an idea earlier about going and getting a clay pumpkin and spray painting it to look like whatever I want.” Steve squawks in outrage, turning fiery blue eyes onto Bucky.   
  
“ _No_. You’re not allowed to hurt me, or my pumpkin babies, like that. _Clay pumpkins_ are a disgrace, they completely take all the fun out of the jack-o-lantern tradition, Bucky! You already caused me pain by forgetting about pumpkins, but I will not be able to associate with you if you buy an… _imposter_ pumpkin.”   
  
“I remembered before it was too late! You saved these pumpkins for me!” Bucky protests through fits of laughter. Seeing Steve get so worked up over fake pumpkins was golden, and was totally worth the blond scowling at him. Once his laughter dies down, Bucky turns back to the group of pumpkins.   
  
There’s a medium sized one with a twisted stem beneath a couple of little tiny pumpkins. Gingerly, Bucky pulls it out and shows it to Steve, who nods in approval. Hugging the pumpkin close to his chest, Bucky rests his head atop it.   
  
“Cute,” Steve says, and Bucky feels his cheeks warm.   
  
He knows he needs to get going, because the process of carving a pumpkin is long and messy, but Bucky doesn’t really want to leave Steve. Bucky’s wracking his mind to try and think of a way to ask and see Steve again when the punk beats him to it.   
  
“I know you probably have plans already, what with your decorated house and all, but if you’re interested, would you want to come by my house tonight? You can hang out for the trick-or-treating, and then we could watch some scary movies afterwards?”   
  
Watching scary movies together on Halloween night? Bucky thinks Steve is talking about a date. An idea suddenly sparks, one that he’s _sure_ will only make the night better.   
  
“Sounds awesome! Just a warning, horror movies kinda freak me the fuck out,” Bucky says casually, shyly tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. In reality, horror movies have never bothered him. They’re usually pretty corny, and even the ones that aren’t follow the predictable _quiet music equals jump scares_ formula. Bucky doesn’t think there’s ever been a horror movie to scare him, and he’s seen a ton.   
  
_But_ , if he’s ‘scared’ of horror movies, that gives him the best excuse to burrow into Steve during the movie. Which is definitely worth having to pretend to be scared by cliche murderers. Steve looks like he’d be an _excellent_ hugger.   
  
Steve stands and holds his hand out to Bucky. He hauls Bucky off the ground and coos at him. “Aw, don’t worry Buck. I’ll protect you from the cheesy murderer.” _Excellent_.   
  
Despite Bucky being on his feet, Steve doesn’t let go of his hand, and instead he tugs at it. Bucky takes the cue, wrapping his other arm around his pumpkin and lets Steve lead him back inside the tent. After ringing up the pumpkin, Bucky lingers for a bit until Steve smirks.   
  
“D’ya want my number? Address? So you can find me tonight?” Bucky blushes, probably would have forgotten to get that, as he hands his phone over to Steve.   
  
“Alright,” Steve says with a smirk, handing Bucky’s phone back, “get outta here. Your ugly mug is scaring the pumpkins.”   
  
Bucky scowls. “The pumpkins… I think you mean _your_ mug.” _Awesome comeback, Barnes._    
  
“Bye, _boo_.”   
  
Steve’s lucky he’s cute.  

____

“I hope you’re happy. I had to leave the credit of my _spook-tackular_ house to my roommate,” Bucky says once Steve opens the door. He chuckles, waving him inside.   
  
“I’m very happy. You’re pretty hot for a dead guy, by the way.” Bucky grins and takes the chance to look Steve up and down. To Bucky’s utter glee, Steve is simply dressed like a vampire, and not the cheap looking kind.   
  
“We go together,” Bucky points out happily. It would have been strange for Bucky to show up looking like a (sexy) dead guy if Steve had dressed up in a colorful superhero costume. Or if Steve were to be lame and dress up in _no_ costume and just wear regular clothes or something.   
  
Trick-or-treating starts up relatively soon after Steve questions Bucky all about if he liked the carved pumpkins out in the yard. Which there were a ton, and each one of them was intricately carved to portray all kinds of things from regular pumpkin faces to carvings of words and pictures.   
  
It’s no wonder why Steve was so against fake pumpkins.   
  
The two of them take to passing out the candy together to the groups of kids (and the occasional teenager) who show up at the door. It feels awfully domestic, but Bucky finds that he’s enjoying it a helluva lot. Especially when he finds out that Steve’s been plucking out all the mini Butterfinger bars from the bowl and making his own personal hoard, it’s hard to remember Bucky only met the guy earlier today.   
  
They talk about various things, from Halloween-related topics to regular getting-to-know-you topics, and Bucky’s so captivated by Steve he nearly misses the fact that Steve’s started stealing candy again. Nearly.  
  
When trick-or-treating comes to an end and Steve starts pulling out the DVDs, Bucky thanks his past self for claiming to be scared of horror movies, because he’s ready to move things along.   
  
Steve’s got him on popcorn duty, and Bucky’s watching the microwave intently as the bag continues to expand. He knows that there’s only a one-to-two second window of time before the popcorn goes from perfectly cooked to completely burnt, and burnt popcorn isn’t acceptable. At the right moment, Bucky takes the bag out of the microwave and starts shaking it.   
  
“If you were having a glaring contest with the microwave, I think you had a real shot at winning.” Steve, no longer a vampire, grins. Bucky turns and sticks his tongue out at him, causing the man to bark a laugh before retrieving drinks from the fridge. “Now, I thought we’d start with a favorite— _The Conjuring_?” Steve asks hopefully. Bucky suppresses a smirk, because despite thinking he’s afraid of horror movies, Steve went ahead and chose a movie that is _fairly_ heavy with jump-scares.   
  
“Sure. Heard that one’s good,” Bucky agrees, purposely sounding tentative.   
  
They move over to the living room, where the only light is coming from the movie’s main menu screen. Bucky bolts towards the love seat instead of the larger couch, and leaves a spot for Steve to sit by the arm rest. The bowl of popcorn is settled in between them, and Steve shoots an excited grin at Bucky before starting the movie.   
  
The first half hour of the movie has a lot of loud bangs, and Bucky thinks he’s doing a pretty great job at sharp inhales, with tensing up whenever the music quiets. Steve must agree, because he reaches over and comfortingly pats at Bucky’s knee.   
  
When Bucky still appears scared, Steve steps it up and offers his hand for Bucky to hold. Mindlessly, Steve starts tracing random patterns on the back of Bucky’s hand. It’s nice.   
  
After the first hour, however, Bucky _may_ start to lose his focus. He’s moved the popcorn bowl—now empty—to the other side of the couch, and has slowly started migrating towards Steve all subtle. Steve’s got an arm up on the couch, leaving a clear spot for a Bucky.   
  
He’s in the process of moving over another inch when Steve speaks.   
  
“Bucky.” _Caught red handed._ “Just c’mere.” Oh. Well then. Bucky happily moves over the rest of the way, throwing an arm over Steve’s stomach and curling up into his side before turning his attention back to the movie. Soon, Steve’s arm drops from the top of the couch to settle around Bucky’s shoulders, pulling him in tighter.   
  
Bucky cannot stifle his grin. This was a great plan.   
  
He was completely right in thinking Steve would be a great cuddler. He’s _so_ great in fact, that Bucky completely forgets that he’s supposed to be acting scared of the horror movie.   
  
As the movie starts to near the final climax, the jump scares are constant, what with the demon possessing the mother starting to put its plan of murder into motion. Given that Bucky’s attention is on Steve more than it is on the movie, his reactions are delayed at best, and he’s completely relaxed against Steve instead of tense like a scared person normally would be.   
  
Bucky’s clutching at a handful of Steve’s shirt, having let go of his hand, while the people in the movie are trying to exorcise the demon, in an easy effort to keep up the ruse. Steve starts stroking at Bucky’s shoulder absentmindedly and lets his head rest against Bucky’s.   
  
When it’s revealed that the demon isn’t gone like originally thought, Bucky’s watching with half-lidded eyes and is wrapped around Steve like a koala. He doesn’t think he’s ever been more comfortable in his whole life.   
  
“Buck?” Bucky hums in question. “I didn’t know scary movies made you so cuddly,” Steve murmurs, amusement evident in his voice. Bucky huffs and knowing he’s completely caught out, just goes ahead and watches the final confrontation as he normally would.   
  
When the movie finishes, Steve reaches over and flips on the lamp next to them.   
  
“So. Scared of horror movies, huh?”   
  
Bucky shrugs, because his plan worked. “Pretending to be scared so you’d let me cuddle you? It was a prime opportunity that I couldn’t pass up.” Sitting up, Bucky remembers something and glares accusingly at Steve. “ _You’re_ the one that picked _Conjuring_.”   
  
“I guess my line of thinking was the same as yours.” Steve smirks, slipping off of the couch to walk over to the DVD player. Bucky crosses his arms over his chest in an exaggerated pout, because Steve can turn the movie off _later_. Once he ejects the disc from the player, he replaces it with one from a different movie case— _Freddy vs. Jason_. Bucky wrinkles his nose in distaste. This is not a crossover that should be seen more than once.   
  
Steve walks back over and settles back in his place on the couch. He’s got a mischievous glint in his eye as he pulls Bucky back against him.   
  
“I thought we could watch another. And if you find yourself _scared_ —or just appalled at the cringe level—then we can just make out during those parts,” Steve suggests.   
  
When the screen fades to black from the menu screen and starts to play, Bucky smiles.   
  
“I like the way you think, Rogers.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> find me on [ tumblr ](http://deceptivesoldier.tumblr.com)


End file.
